


Make it up to you

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Grace Kink, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Please may i ask for a sub!fem!reader x dom!Cass fic where he’s jealous because she threw herself at Crowley in order to get info? AND Omfg I love your writing. Could you make a smut with rough sex. Like hair pulling, name calling, daddy kink, doggy style. But have them care for each other. Maybe with Cas. I love how you write him. Or one of the Angels AND Please please can you write one with Cas being really possessive him being dominant and the reader sub. He’s super jealous because he catches you flirting for info on a hunt and then he basically shows you his anger and jealousy through.. Well ya know :) AND hey i was wondering if u could maybe include a hairpulling!kink where it’s the reader who has it, in any future smuts [preferably w/ dean or cas]? it’s hard to find it w/ the reader, but it’s kinda a really big kink of mine… love all of ur work sm♡ AND If I could make a request, I’d like to ask for one where it’s dom!Cas x sub!reader with spanking and Daddy!kink





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Jealous!Cas, Dom!Cas/sub!reader, smut, daddy!kink, oral, grace!kink, fingering, orgasm denial, hair pulling!kink, spanking, dirty talk

Fic:

“He isn’t talking,” Dean sighs as he returns from room 7B, where you have Crowley chained up in the center of a devil’s trap.

“Mind if I try something?” you ask. Sam, Cas, and Dean had each had their turn at trying to get the King of Hell to crack, but none of them were able to get the job done.

“Have at it,” Dean says.

“We’ll use the camera to watch,” Sam says, “Just in case he tries anything.”

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Cas asks.

“No,” you answer, “I’ve got this, but thank you. If I need help, I’ll pray to you.”

“Just be careful,” Cas warns, “Don’t let him draw you in.”

“I won’t,” you promise. Cas pulls you in for a quick kiss before watching you head off to interrogate Crowley.

When you reach 7B, you shut the door before turning your attention to your prisoner. “What a breath of fresh air,” Crowley says happily, “I was growing very tired of the Winchesters and their angel. What sort of torture do you have in store for me?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to torture you,” you say. You move to the table with all of the weapons the boys had been using to torture Crowley and push yourself up to sit on the tabletop.

“No?” he questions, eyebrow raised.

“Nope, I just want to talk,” you answer, even as you play with the tools spread out across the tabletop, “Tell me about Hell.”

“What do you want to know, Love?” Crowley asks.

“Do you like being King?” you ask.

“At times,” he answers, “Though it can be trying.”

“I bet it’s exciting,” you say, leaning forward to make him think you’re interested, “All of that power right at your fingertips.”

“It can be satisfying to have minions that carry out your every whim,” Crowley says.

“Your every whim?” you ask. You twirl your hair absentmindedly.

“Anything my cold, black heart desires,” Crowley answers.

“I bet there are some things you don’t even have to ask for,” you imply, “I bet you have demons throwing themselves at your feet left and right, don’t you?”

“What are you asking, Love?” Crowley questions.

“Well,” you say, hopping down from the table, “I bet there are demons willing to go above and beyond in order to impress you. If you were my king, I’d do anything and everything I could to impress you.”

“Is that so?” Crowley asks. He sits up straighter in his chair as you move closer. You begin to circle him, running your fingertips up his arm and along his shoulders.

Stopping behind his chair, you lean forward and run your hands down his chest. “Absolutely anything,” you whisper into his ear, “You wouldn’t even have to ask.” Crowley groans, his head tipping back against your shoulder.

“Love, if I answer the Winchester’s questions, what are you willing to give me in return?” Crowley asks.

Before you get to say another word, you hear the rustle of wings. “That’s enough,” Cas growls.

“You have very poor timing, Feathers,” Crowley grumbles. You move away from Crowley and close the distance between you and Cas.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cas whispers harshly, his hand wrapping around your upper arm.

“I almost had him,” you answer, “Sometimes torture isn’t the answer.”

“Oh, but letting that demon have his way with you is?” Cas asks, “I don’t think so.” Cas squeezes your arm tighter and flaps his wings, flying you both to your bedroom. The second you land, he pushes you up against the wall.

“I wasn’t going to let anything happen, I promise,” you say, fisting your hands in his trench coat.

“No?” Cas asks, “It looked like you were about to trade yourself for information.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted him to think,” you assure him, “But I would never do something like that. I know who I belong to.” The last part makes Cas smile.

“How do I know you aren’t just pretending?” he asks, “You’ve proven that you’re a very good actress, my little princess.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Daddy,” you tell him. Despite your assurances, you can still see the jealousy burning in his eyes. “How can I make it up to you?” Cas’ eyes narrow and a smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth.

“Show me who you belong to,” Cas demands. You smile sweetly as you run your hands down his body. When you reach his hips, you turn him and press him back against the wall. He watches you, eyes dark with lust, as you sink to your knees before him.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you say as you unbuckle his belt, “I didn’t mean to make you angry. I was only trying to help.”

“By flirting with the King of Hell?” Cas asks, looking down at you with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought boosting his ego would make him talk,” you answer. Cas tisks and shakes his head, but watches closely as you unbutton his slacks and pull down the zipper. You pull his slacks down to his ankles and look up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I really am sorry, Daddy,” you tell him as you hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down, “And I promise I will make it up to you.”

Cas groans as you take his length in hand. He’s already half hard. Looking up at him through your lashes, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. Cas groans, his head tipping back against the wall as you swirl your tongue around his tip. You leave kitten licks down his length before taking one of his balls into your mouth, massaging it with your tongue and sucking gently. His cock grows harder, swelling in your hand as you stroke him.

Cas’ hands reach down, combing your hair into a ponytail at the back of your head. He watches with lust flooded eyes as you leave wet, open mouth kisses back up his length. You flick your tongue against his leaking tip, humming at the salty taste of precum. “That’s it, Princess,” Cas praises as you wrap your lips around his tip and suck gently. Cas groans as you take him deeper into your mouth, teasing him with your tongue. His hands tighten in your hair as his hips buck forward, his fingernails scraping lightly against your scalp.

You hum as he tugs your hair, the light sting egging you on. “Oh, fuck,” Cas gasps as the vibrations travel down his length. His hips buck forward again, sharper this time. You gag around him as his tip hits the back of your throat, but you quickly relax. Your voice would be hoarse later, but you don’t care. Placing your hands on Cas’ hips, you begin bobbing your head. Cas tugs your hair, giving you silent instruction as you suck and lick.

The sounds falling from Cas’ lips are like music to your ears. He grunts your name and groans praises for you as he fucks your mouth. His hips thrust forward as he tugs your hair, his cock pushing deep into your throat each time. The sounds combined with the sting along your scalp makes wetness pool in your core. You rub your thighs together, trying to alleviate the aching between your legs, but only making it worse.

“Such a good girl,” Cas praises, “Take Daddy’s cock so well.” You hollow your cheeks around him, sucking harder as his cock swells. He throbs and twitches as you follow the vein on the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue. Curses cascade from Cas’ lips as he gets closer and closer to his peak.

Suddenly, Cas pulls your hair hard, forcing your head to tip back. You cry out at the pleasurable pain as Cas’ cock falls from your lips. “Open your mouth,” Cas demands. You follow instructions, opening your mouth and waiting expectantly for what you knew was to come. Cas takes his length in hand, stroking himself fast. He groans as his cock twitches in his hand, nearing his release.

You flick your tongue out, licking the underside of his tip. The tiny action is all it takes to bring Cas over the edge. Cas curses as his cock pulses, spilling his cum across your face and tongue. You close your eyes, swallowing each drop that lands in your mouth. His hand tightens in your hair as he works himself through his high.

“Oh, Baby Girl,” Cas groans, “Look at the mess you’ve made me make.” Opening your eyes, you look up at Cas innocently and lick your lips. Cas runs his thumb along your cheek, collecting the cum that had landed there. You wait patiently for Cas to clean you up as best he can. Reaching up, you catch Cas’ wrist and take his thumb between your lips. Cas hums as you suck and lick, cleaning the salty cum from the digit. The wicked smile on Cas’ lips tells you that he isn’t done with you just yet. He waves his hand, making his clothes disappear before he moves past you and sits on the edge of your bed. You sit perfectly still, waiting for his next instruction.

“Stand,” Cas demands, “Come here.” He watches as you stand, turn to face him, and make your way toward him. “Stop right there,” Cas instructs when you’re just barely out of arm’s reach. “Strip,” Cas says. The single word combined with his predatory gaze sends shivers down your spine.

You start with your shoes and socks before getting to the more interesting parts. Cas watches as you slip your fingers beneath the hem of your shirt. His gaze follows your fingertips as they slide along your skin, raising your shirt higher and higher. Pulling your shirt over your head, you let the material fall to the ground beside your feet. You run your hands down your body before reaching for the button of your jeans.

Cas licks his lips as you wiggle your hips, pushing the material down. You kick your jeans from your ankles and stand up straight. Instead of continuing to undress yourself, you sway your hips and play with the lace trim of your undergarments, putting on a little show. Cas grows impatient. “Don’t be a tease,” he accuses as you run your fingers along the top of the cups of your bra.

“I’m not teasing, Daddy,” you reply innocently, “I’m only dancing.”

“Dancing,” Cas scoffs, “Did I tell you to dance?”

“No, Daddy,” you answer.

“Are you going to be a good girl and follow instructions, or am I going to have to punish you?” Cas asks.

“I’m always a good girl for you, Daddy,” you answer. Cas’ eyes narrow and you yelp as you feel his grace slap across your ass. The tingling sensation of Cas’ grace combined with the sting of the impact sends a jolt of excitement through your body.

“That isn’t fair,” you pout, not that you really minded. In fact, you hoped your pouting would earn you a spanking.

“Life isn’t fair, Baby Girl,” Cas tells you, “Now be a good girl and take the rest of your clothes off.”

You pout as you reach behind you and unclasp your bra. Your bra straps fall down your shoulders, but you take your time pulling the material from your body. The action earns you another swat across your ass with Cas’ grace. This spank is harder than the first and it causes you to take a step forward. This puts you within arm’s reach of your angel.

Cas reaches out and wraps an arm around your waist. In one swift motion, he stands from the bed and tosses you down onto it, your body bouncing from the force of the impact. You try to sit up on the bed, but Cas stops you, his grace pushing against your chest.

“Lie down,” Cas instructs. His grace forces you back against the bed, your arms stretched out above your head. “What did you want him to do to you?” Cas asks, standing over you.

“Nothing, Daddy, I promise,” you say, pressing your thighs together, “I was only trying to trick him.”

“Really?” Cas asks, “You didn’t want his hands on you?” His fingers trail up your thigh, nearing your core.

“No, Daddy,” you answer. Your hands fist in the sheets in anticipation.

“You didn’t want to feel his lips pressing kisses to every inch of your body?” Cas asks.

“No, Daddy,” you repeat, squirming against the bed. Cas’ grace presses to your skin, giving you the sensation of lips pressing kisses down your neck and across your chest.

“You didn’t want to feel him inside you?” Cas asks. If your panties weren’t already wet, they certainly are now.

“No, Daddy,” you whimper, “Only you, I promise. Please, Daddy, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Please forgive me.”

“I’m not sure I can forgive you just yet, Princess,” Cas says. His fingers hook in the waistband of your panties and you lift your hips as he pulls the material down. Your wetness makes the material stick to your skin. “So wet for me,” Cas says with a wicked smile as he pushes your legs apart and moves to stand between them.

You shiver and moan as he draws a finger through your soaked folds. Cas brings his finger to his lips and sucks it clean. “Daddy, please,” you moan.

“Please what?” Cas asks. You groan in frustration as his hand slides up your thigh. “Use your words, Baby Girl,” Cas insists.

“Fuck me,” you moan, squirming. You hum as Cas’ hand falls hard against your thigh, stinging the skin.

“Such a dirty mouth,” Cas accuses.

“I thought you liked my dirty mouth, Daddy,” you sass. Cas’ expression turns dark.

“You’re just begging for punishment today, aren’t you, Baby Girl?” Cas asks. You’re about to make a snarky comment about him loving it when you begged, but before you get the chance, Cas plunges two fingers into your aching pussy. You moan, back arching as he curls them against your g-spot.

Cas smirks and moves to sit on the bed, allowing him to hover over you as he moves his fingers inside you. You moan his name as he works you closer and closer to your high. His calloused fingers scissor and curl inside you, pressure building in your stomach. His thumb presses to your clit, rubbing harsh circles to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You like this, Baby Girl?” Cas asks. You moan and nod your head. “The King of Hell couldn’t have made you feel this good, could he?” Cas asks.

“No, Daddy,” you moan, “Only you.”

“That’s my girl,” Cas praises, “So good for me.” Just watching you is enough to make Cas hard again.

The pressure in your stomach intensifies and your walls pull tight around Cas’ fingers. Your hands pull at the sheets as you squirm, your orgasm drawing nearer. Just as you reach the edge of orgasm, Cas pulls his fingers from you.

“Daddy,” you complain, earning another spank to your thigh.

Cas brings his fingers to your lips. “Suck,” he commands. You take hold of his wrist and take his fingers between your lips, licking them clean. The taste of you mingles with the taste of Cas on your tongue. “Hands and knees,” Cas demands.

You let his fingers fall from your lips before rolling onto your stomach and moving onto your hands and knees. Cas moves from the bed and stands behind you. He splays one hand across your lower back, positioning you right where he wants you. His other hand takes hold of his hardening cock.

“Daddy,” you moan as he taps his cock against your soaked entrance. He’s teasing you with the idea of having his cock inside you and it’s driving you crazy.

“Who do you belong to?” Cas asks, running his tip through your slick folds.

“You, Daddy,” you answer.

“Say it like you mean it,” Cas says, spanking you hard, his handprint stinging against your ass cheek.

“I belong to you, Daddy,” you answer, “Only you. I’m sorry I flirted with Crowley. I won’t do it again, I promise. I’ll be a good girl, Daddy, please.” Cas seems pleased with your answer. His hand slides up from the small of your back and fists into your hair. He pulls hard as he lines his cock up with your entrance and pushes into you, hard.

“Fuck,” Cas groans as your walls stretch to accommodate his size, “You feel so good, Baby Girl.” Cas pulls back and slams into you again, making you cry out. He pulls your hair each time he thrusts into you, adding pain to the pleasure.

Your moans and cries become louder as Cas thrusts faster and harder. The slap of skin on skin fills the room along with your moans and Cas’ grunts. Tears well in your eyes from the stinging along your scalp. Cas’ free hand grasps your hip, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to leave bruises. He pulls you back onto him each time he thrusts forward, forcing him deep inside you. It doesn’t take long for your walls to pull tight around his cock, the pressure in your stomach quickly rebuilding.

“Daddy,” you whimper as he twitches hard inside you. Your hands fist into the sheets as you try to hold on. You knew that if you came before he gave you his permission, there would be Hell to pay. “Daddy, please,” you beg.

Cas pulls your hair hard, forcing you to sit up on your knees. “Please what, Baby Girl?” Cas asks, his lips brushing your ear.

“I need to cum, Daddy, please,” you whimper.

“Yeah?” Cas asks as his arm slips around your body, “Need to cum around Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” you beg. Your back arches as his hand squeezes your breast.

“Want Daddy to fill your tight little pussy with cum?” he asks.

“Daddy, yes,” you moan, your head tipping back. Cas groans as his teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder. His thrusts become erratic, each rough movement pushing you closer and closer to your high. You grasp Cas’ forearm and bicep, fingertips digging into his skin as you struggle to hold back. “Good girl,” Cas praises, “Such a good girl.” He groans loudly as he swells inside you. After a few more thrusts, you feel Cas’ grace pressing rough circles against your clit. “Go ahead, Baby Girl,” Cas gives permission, “Need to feel you cum.”

One more rough thrust brings you over the edge. “Castiel!” you cry out, the pressure in your stomach finally releasing. Pleasure courses through every inch of your body as you come undone. Your body shudders in his arms, your hands grasping at any part of him within reach. Cas groans your name as your walls clamp down around his cock.

Cas continues thrusting. His hand tightens in your hair and his arm tightens around your waist as he shouts your name. Cas’ cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you. You tilt your head back against Cas’ shoulder, moaning as he prolongs your orgasm. You can feel his cum dripping down your thigh. “Such a good girl,” Cas praises as he presses kisses down the column of your neck.

“Am I forgiven, Daddy?” you ask, relaxing in his arms.

“You’re forgiven,” he tells you. Cas hooks a finger beneath your chin and tilts your head toward his, pressing his lips to yours. You hum as Cas breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours. “I hope you know this doesn’t mean that I’m done with you just yet,” Cas warns, making you grin and squirm in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Could you write a one shot where the day after an intense scene the reader feels insecure and asks Cas if she’s a good sub, so to make her feel better he showers her with love and praises and is just really gentle. AND I’m not sure if you’ve written one like this already, but I was wondering if you’d be willing to write something where Cas is apologizing to the reader and they wind up making love and he’s really gentle with her.

Warnings: Smut, dom!Cas/sub!reader, feelings of guilt

Fic:

You wake in Cas’ arms, snuggled up against his chest. “Good morning,” Cas whispers, his face nuzzled into your hair.

“Good morning,” you reply sleepily. You snuggle in closer and keep your eyes shut. Your body is sore in the best way and you aren’t ready to get up just yet.

“How do you feel?” Cas asks you, his fingers running up and down your arm. His grace trails behind his fingertips, swirling across your skin.

“Sore, but I’m ok,” you answer, though that isn’t completely true. You still feel guilty about flirting with Crowley the way you had the day before and you were beginning to feel as if you weren’t the sub that Cas wanted or deserved.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, sensing your emotions. You hesitate to answer, but you knew there was no point in trying to lie or hide how you feel. Cas would figure it out sooner or later anyway.

“It’s just … am I a good sub?” you ask him. Cas shifts from beneath you and props himself up on his elbow so that he can look down at you. He brushes your hair behind your ear, his fingertips gently caressing your skin.

“Of course you are,” Cas assures, “Why would you ask something like that?”

“After last night I started thinking,” you answer. Cas’ expression turns to one of concern.

“About?” he presses.

“Maybe I’m not what you deserve,” you answer, “I mean, I flirted with Crowley without even thinking about how it might make you feel. Even if I was only doing it to get information, it wasn’t right. You deserve better.”

“Don’t say that,” Cas insists, “You are everything I could ever ask for.” He cups your cheek and runs his thumb along your cheekbone. “I love you, Y/N,” Cas says, “I know you were only trying to get the information we needed and I had no reason to get so jealous or possessive. If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

You begin to protest, but Cas cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours. He guides you onto your back and settles himself above you. His forearms rest to either side of your head, caging you beneath him. Cupping his face between your hands, you break the kiss and rest your forehead against his.

“I love you, Castiel,” you whisper, “But -“ Cas presses a finger to your lips, silently keeping you from finishing your thoughts. He smiles before peppering kisses across your face and down your neck. His lips, hands, and grace caress your body, paying special attention to the bruises marking your skin.

“Y/N,” Cas mutters against your skin, “If I made you feel inadequate in any way, then I am truly sorry. I never want you to feel like that.” He presses his lips to yours again, kissing you gently before pressing butterfly kisses lower and lower on your body. When he reaches your breasts, he takes one of your nipples between his lips, sucking on the hardened bud and flicking it with his tongue.

Your back arches as he kisses, licks, and sucks. His every touch is gentle, caring, and giving; completely different from the possessiveness and jealousy he showed the night before. You writhe beneath him, loving the way his hands, lips, and grace caress you. 

Cas kisses his way down to your stomach and looks up at you through his lashes. “I am sorry, Y/N, and I promise I will do everything I can to make it up to you,” Cas assures before his tongue dips into your navel.

“Cas,” you moan as he kisses lower. His lips press to your inner thigh, making you crave more. Cas doesn’t make you wait long. He leaves a long lick up your entrance with the flat of his tongue, pausing to suck your clit between his lips.

He watches you squirm as he teases you with his tongue, pressure building in your core. Reaching down, you twist your hands into his hair, tugging as he works you higher and higher. His grace swirls across your skin, only adding to your pleasure. You moan loudly as Cas eases his tongue inside you and swirls it against your walls. His grace trails down your body and concentrates on your clit, pressing slow circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. The action sends a jolt of pleasure through your body.

Cas mutters his love for you along with praises, each word sending vibrations straight to your core. His hands grasp your hips, encouraging you to grind yourself against his mouth. He licks, sucks, and kisses, each sensation causing your stomach to twist and knot.

“Castiel, please,” you beg. Your walls tighten around his tongue, the pressure in your stomach building to the breaking point. You cry out as his grace slips inside you, the feeling bringing you over the edge. “Castiel!” you moan as the knot in your stomach snaps.

Your hands fist messily into his hair as your orgasm washes over you. Moans of his name escape your lips as your walls flutter around his tongue and grace. You squirm beneath him as he continues to work you through your high, lapping up everything you have to give him.

“So good for me,” Cas mumbles in praise. Relaxing back against the bed, you watch as Cas makes his way above you. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are flooded with lust. “I love you, Y/N,” Cas says, cupping your cheek, “And I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t good enough.”

“I forgive you,” you tell him. Cas smiles before leaning down and capturing your lips. “I’m sorry I flirted with Crowley,” you say, breaking the kiss.

“You’ve already been forgiven,” Cas assures. His hand slides to the nape of your neck and he captures your lips again. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him in close. A groan rumbles in his chest as you pull him down, his hard cock pressed against your thigh. You swallow the sound and rock your hips, pushing yourself against him.

“Castiel, please,” you whisper against his lips. Normally he’d wait for you to beg before giving you what you wanted. This time, however, he seems more than willing to give you anything you ask. He uses his knees to nudge your legs further apart before settling between them.

Cas reaches between the two of you with his free hand and takes hold of his cock, lining himself up with your entrance. He kisses you deeply as he pushes inside you. His hips rock, pushing deeper inside you inch by inch. Cas takes one of your hands in his, fingers intertwining before he pushes your hand back against the pillow beside your head.

Your back arches as Cas fills you to the hilt. Cas breaks the kiss and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. His lips press gentle kisses to your skin. You shiver as his grace skims across your body, caressing you as he pulls back and pushes into you again.

“I love you,” Cas whispers over and over again. Your name falls from his lips like a prayer. He sets a slow, gentle pace that has you moaning and writhing beneath him.

“Love you too,” you moan for him.

“So good for me,” he mutters, “Always so good.” His hand tightens in your hair, making you whimper. The sound makes Cas’ hips buck forward.

You gasp at the sudden change. With your free hand, you drag your nails down his back, sure to leave marks. Cas groans at the feeling. His thrusts become faster, but no less gentle. The pressure in your stomach returns as it coils and knots again. You can feel your walls pulling tight around his cock and you know you won’t be able to hold on much longer.

Cas shifts, giving himself a better angle to enter you at. You gasp his name as his cock drags against your g-spot again and again. It doesn’t take long for the sensations to become too much. “Cas, I’m close,” you moan, trying to hold on until he gives you permission to come.

“Don’t hold back,” Cas encourages. A few more thrusts have you tumbling over the edge yet again.

“Castiel!” you cry out as your second orgasm washes over you. Your back arches and your toes curl as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock. Pleasure courses through your veins, making your body shudder. “Oh, Cas,” you moan, eyes falling shut as you let Cas work you through your high. Your fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulder as you try to hold him tight.

Cas’ lips meet your own, muffling the noises you make. His hand squeezes yours as his thrusts become more erratic. He grunts and groans as he nears his high, his cock twitching hard inside you. With one last thrust, Cas’ cock pulses, spilling ropes of hot cum against your walls. You swallow the sounds he makes and hold him tight as he works himself through his high. The feeling of him coming undone only prolongs your pleasure.

You hold him tight as he stills, loving the feeling of his weight above you. “I love you, Y/N,” Cas whispers, his forehead resting against yours.

“I love you too, Castiel,” you reply softly.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Cas tells you, “Honestly, I’m not sure I do. You are everything I could ever want, and more. Don’t ever doubt that.” Before you have the chance to respond, Cas presses his lips to yours, kissing you slowly and passionately.


End file.
